Sometimes a Fish is Just a Fish
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome and Miroku have a secret.
1. Sometimes a Fish is Just a Fish

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for Feudal Tales(http://community. 5 - Prompt 1

Title: Sometimes a Fish is Just a Fish

Author: Sunset Miko

Rating: X for a fairly descriptive lemon (Yay Smut! Sorry, couldn't help myself)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: Alternate pairing, though I'm not going to say which. Then where would the fun be?

AU/Canon: Canon

Word Count: 3651

Miroku sat quietly, seemingly transfixed by the sight before him. It was so tempting, so delectable. He knew he'd be in serious trouble if he acted on his desire but the thought that went through his mind was "It would be worth it."

Deciding that he just had to have it and that he'd been waiting long enough, Miroku gave in to temptation. Kagome smiled and gave Miroku just what he wanted.

----------------------------

A few hours later…

Kagome shot a quick, worried glance at Miroku as Inuyasha stepped back into the clearing where they'd made camp for the night. The hanyou looked around and then sniffed the air before he turned and directed his attention to the only two members of the group present at the moment. No matter how hard she tried, Kagome just couldn't keep the memory of what had occurred a few hours earlier out of her mind as it ran like a movie through her head.

_They were finally alone, just the two of them. Before this very moment they'd done nothing but share quick words and heated looks, but now… now they could finally be together. _

Inuyasha growled angrily and Kagome and Miroku's eyes met once again for a few seconds before purposefully looking in opposite directions. "You didn't!"

_He knew that Inuyasha would be upset about their relationship when he found out, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. _

Kagome met with angry golden eyes for an instant before she looked down at the ground, already blushing. "Didn't what?" she asked in a low and as innocent as she could manage tone.

_She was tired… tired of waiting to be loved by the boy that never would. She was lonely, lonely and alone when he abandoned her to see Kikyo. _

"Damn it Kagome! Why did you let him? You know I… I… Fuck!"

_She knew she meant something to him, but he would never show it. She knew he felt guilty about it, but it was out of his control. How could he not see Kikyo in her?_

She looked up at her friend and companion and saw that behind the obvious anger danced insecurity and hurt that he would do anything to hide but that she could always see, and she felt guilty for doing something she knew would hurt him in the end. But it wasn't her fault! He'd made it clear he wasn't interested, that he loved Kikyo and Kikyo alone. How long was she supposed to wait?

_She'd finally decided that the wait was over. He showed interest in her. He told her that she was beautiful, a living breathing angel. He could make her entire body go up in flames with just a glance. Why should she wait for Inuyasha when she could have him?_

Miroku's expression was somewhere between uncontrollably smug and forced confusion, which only pissed the hanyou off even more. "Miroku, I'm going to fucking kill you! You should know by now to keep your hands off of what's mine!"

_He knew that Inuyasha considered her his, despite his confused feelings about the two women who looked so much alike but in every other way were as different as night and day. She deserved better. She deserved a man who would see only her, and he would be that man. _

Kagome's eyes widened at the hanyou's declaration. How dare he? How dare he lay claim to something he had no interest in? He didn't own her, and it certainly wasn't up to him who she gave it to. It really was none of his business at all! "Inuyasha! Not everything is yours! You damn sure didn't seem too interested in it before! You just want it now because I let him have it!"

_His hands reached out and pulled her tight against his body, letting her feel just how much he desired her and smirking when she moaned. He buried his hands in her hair before pulling her in for a searing kiss, loving how she opened for him, inviting him to explore her mouth. _

"Now, now. Let's not fight," Miroku said in an innocent tone, like it wasn't entirely his fault that they were at each others throats to begin with. Kagome glanced at him and their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away.

_She'd never been kissed like that before. She'd barely ever been kissed at all. The intimacy of the act wrapped around her and she grabbed on to his shoulders like he would disappear if she let go. _

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked into the clearing, returning from a bath. She'd been surprised that Kagome didn't want to go with her, but then she remembered that when she'd come back from her walk earlier that afternoon her hair had been wet. Why her friend had taken a bath when out for a walk with none of her bathing supplies or fresh clothes escaped her, but she'd let it go before. She was more interested now in just what the young woman had been doing out there for so long, supposedly alone.

_His fingers slipped out of her hair as his lips left hers to travel down her throat. With surprising skill he opened her buttons one by one before he pulled back to admire how beautiful her breasts looked in the odd binding that covered her from his sight and touch. _

She'd heard the conversation, just Inuyasha's part at first, but she'd caught the end and realized what had to have happened. She was a little hurt that Kagome hadn't told her, but then she understood. Kagome was most likely trying to protect her, not wanting to hurt her feelings or damage their relationship. Sango frowned and sat down beside a bright red and huffing Kagome. She had to let her know that it was okay, that they would always be friends. "I don't mind or anything, but I thought you were… **saving**… that… for **someone special**??"

_She allowed her shirt to slip from her shoulders to the ground, her own hands wrestling with the layers of his clothing until he chuckled and did it himself. Taking the initiative, Kagome continued to remove her own clothing, never taking her eyes off the incredible male specimen baring himself before her. _

"Well maybe I decided he was special enough," Kagome said with a smirk, knowing that she was getting further under Inuyasha's skin. He deserved it, really. He was the one who was a big jerk and made it obvious he had absolutely no interest in **it**.

_It was hard to get a good idea of what he looked like under it all, but she was definitely impressed. His legs were strong and muscled from near constant traveling. His chest and abdomen were deliciously defined, his arms sculpted from the exercise of fighting battle after battle. Her innocence had kept her eyes averted for a while, but soon there was nothing else to look at that she hadn't already seen and her eyes moved to take in the sight. _

"But Kagome!!" Shippo whined. "Why'd you pick him?" Kagome looked at the kit in confusion, not sure why it mattered to him who she chose. Surely he would understand! She'd expected for him to be surprised, but not against it.

_She blushed but she couldn't look away and she felt an incredible throbbing begin between her legs. She'd never seen one before, except for in textbooks, and she could only think of one way to describe it, just as beautiful as the rest of him. _

Kagome didn't get a chance to ask Shippo why he cared when the young demon's question was answered by another. "She did it to make me jealous, that's why, runt!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing all the birds within a five mile radius to take flight in search of a safer place to perch.

_He was bare before her and watched as she looked him over. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped when he noticed where her eyes had decided to linger. The sound broke her dazed concentration and she nearly jumped. Realizing that she was still half dressed, Kagome resumed the action of disrobing that had been paused by his impressively manly form. _

"I did not!" Kagome shot back. "Not my fault you're jealous. Maybe you should have been here instead of off with **her**."

_She was beautiful, every single inch of her, and his hands twitched, the traitors unwilling to heed his commands. He reached out and slipped a finger under the shoulder strap of her bra with interest and she looked up into his eyes._

"Don't bring her into this, wench! She has nothing to do with it!"

_She watched as he studied it before she demonstrated how it worked and dropped it to the ground, leaving her clad in nothing but her panties. She gasped as his lips began a trail from her shoulder, down her chest, stopping to lick and kiss each pink peak with adoration. He dropped to his knees on the forest floor in front of her quivering body and continued his path past her belly until he found the still covered treasure._

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. "Does everyone have to be so upset about it? It was mine to give away!"

_She was untouched by any male, he knew, and that only made it all the more important. She was ready and willing to give it to him, and he was ready to take it. Soon her innocence would be no more. _

"No it wasn't! You knew I wanted the last fish! Damn it, I fucking caught the things! I should get as many as I want!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled at bit before she realized it and wiped the relieved expression from her face. No one saw it, just as no one noticed the sigh of relief that escaped Miroku as he allowed his tense shoulders to relax… well, no one but Kirara, but she wasn't telling.

Immediately Kagome changed her tone, absolutely overjoyed that the hanyou had only been yelling about a silly fish all this time, when she'd been sure that he figured out their secret. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, alright? Miroku asked and you weren't here so I let him have it."

Sango was confused. So they were talking about a fish? It hadn't sounded like it! She'd been almost certain that they'd been talking about… 'Damn, Miroku! Now I'm the one seeing something sexual in something completely innocent!' she mentally cursed the perverted monk that had somehow rubbed off on her. She hadn't known it was contagious, but she would be sure to keep her distance from then one.

She was still a bit suspicious though, and she gave the miko an odd look, wondering why all of a sudden Kagome was apologizing when she'd been yelling just a moment ago, but she let it go when she saw how tired her friend looked, figuring that she just didn't want to fight any longer. Fighting with Inuyasha could be rather exhausting after all. "Okay, well what's done is done so why don't we just all turn in for the night. You look like you could use some rest, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and gave a bit of an over exaggerated yawn and stretch before standing up and moving over to her sleeping bag. Sleep sounded wonderful, but she wouldn't be getting any anytime soon. As soon as her eyes closed the movie in her mind continued.

_She tensed slightly when his fingers looped in the sides of her soft pink panties but allowed him to remove them. He slid them slowly down her legs, teasing himself just as much as her. Finally she stepped out of them and he tossed them carelessly over a shoulder before leaning in to kiss her short black curls, smirking when she gasped for him again. He was going to enjoy this._

Inuyasha let out a grunt but leapt into his tree of choice, his signal that the fight was over. He was still angry, but he needed them to go to sleep so he could get back to Kikyo. She was waiting for him, and had promised him a very pleasant night if he returned.

_One hand slipped around her body and gave her so perfectly tempting ass a squeeze while the other brushed through her curls as he looked up at her. He wanted to see every reaction she gave him. He wanted to see the pleasure in her eyes, the way her face flushed, the way her breasts heaved as her breathing grew heavier until she was panting out of sheer anticipation. _

Kirara transformed and both Sango and Shippo curled up next to her for warmth and comfort.

_When he leaned back and then stood, Kagome groaned in disappointment. He'd been so close and her body was screaming for his touch. She didn't think she would survive the teasing torture much longer. The miko squeaked in surprise as she was swept off her feet land carried a few steps before she was laid on a soft bed of moss. She looked up at him and could have fainted from the look in his eyes. They were so full of promised pleasures that she'd never before experienced and she shivered as he crawled to lean over her. When their lips met again her eyes fluttered closed and she surrendered control to the male above her. _

Miroku leaned against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes, his thoughts whirling as he worried. Sure, this time Inuyasha had been talking about a fish, but what about next time? When he finally found out he knew it was going to be messy and he, for one, wasn't looking forward to being gutted by his own friend. For a minute he wondered if it really was worth it, but then he could have smacked himself. 'Of course it was worth it! It made Kagome happy, and that's all that matters to me. He's hurt her for too long. It's about time she got some attention.'

_His kisses had been wonderful, but when his tongue came out to taste her sweet and salty skin she learned that there was something better than wonderful. It was amazing. He worshipped her body and Kagome reveled in the attention that was just for her. Finally someone saw her and not only did he see but he wanted her; she was more than happy to let him have what he craved… all of her. _

_She had no idea it could feel so good as his kisses found her most intimate places. His tongue did things she'd never imagined possible and she had to have touched the sky __**at least**__ three times before he crawled up over her body and gazed into her eyes for permission. When she nodded and her legs spread wider for him she waited, expecting pain. _

_He knew she was waiting for the pain, but he was sure that she was more than adequately prepared, and even for her first time he was going to make sure she felt nothing but pleasure from their joining. As he slowly pushed into her body he watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned for him. It was beautiful… she was beautiful… and Inuyasha was a fool. _

_She'd been surprised when there was nothing but a rather odd stretching sensation and the most amazing friction as he filled her, made her whole. For a moment he stayed still, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she did she saw so much more than lust in his eyes and she knew that this would be the first of many times that he would love her body just like he whispered that he loved her soul, __**her soul**__, not Kikyo's soul, not the Shikon Miko's soul, but __**Kagome**__, teenager from the future, with her odd clothing, strange sayings, and enough insecurities to fill the well she traveled through to overflowing, __**her**__ soul. _

_He knew before he'd ever touched her that she would be his forever, and from the look in her eyes she knew it and didn't mind a bit. Slowly he began to move, withdrawing slowly before sliding back in. He fought a groan and lost, giving up any and all appearances. She deserved to see all of him, just like he did her. She was so hot and slick and tight that he didn't think he'd be able to hold back. _

_In the end he didn't need to hold back, as she met his slow, careful thrusts with her own more eager movements and soon they were rocking together, moving in perfect synchronicity. Their dance was beautiful, more beautiful than he thought she was, more beautiful than she thought he was, more beautiful than anything either had experienced before and they clung to each other as they climaxed together. _

_They lay together, arms and legs entwined and still intimately connected, neither wanting to give up the feeling of being whole. When they were like this they weren't flawed or missing something, they weren't two beings, but one perfect creature that symbolized their newly understood love. _

_Eventually they separated and slipped into the hot spring they'd been near, washing the evidence and any remaining scents of their encounter and each other from their bodies. When they dressed it was with regret and when they separated it was like they were losing a part of themselves, but they'd promised to meet again that night so that they could be one once more. _

----------------------------

It was about an hour later when Miroku cracked an eye open and looked around the camp. He'd heard Inuyasha leave a moment ago, no doubt to once again visit with the dead priestess, and he could see Sango's even breathing, knowing she was fast asleep. Shippo always made an adorable little purring sound so he knew that the kit was out too. Kirara looked at him and he smirked before pulling himself to his feet and walking out of the clearing.

A few minutes later Kagome opened her eyes and took in the camp, now minus two males of their group. As quietly as possible she slid out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed past the remaining members, heading out into the forest in the opposite direction than the monk had taken.

Kagome was walking in near darkness, the only light coming from the crescent moon hanging low in the sky and the stars. When arms wrapped around her waist she almost screamed, until she actually looked at the arms. She slumped against the chest pressed against her back with a sigh. "I thought for a minute there that…"

"I know," he mumbled in her ear. "To think that he was complaining about a fish when you'd just given me something so much more valuable."

Kagome blushed at his words. "We're going to have to tell them eventually."

"Eventually… but they're all busy sleeping or… well, we don't have to tell them any time soon," he nearly purred in her ear as one hand moved from where it was wrapped around her waist, sliding under her shirt to caress a still bare breast. "Really," he said, a bit surprised. "I thought you'd put that thing back on."

She giggled before letting out a moan as his talented fingers rolled her tight peaks one by one. "I did, but I took it off before I left camp."

"Good, it was too difficult to work anyway."

Kagome turned in his arms and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "The sooner we tell them the sooner we don't have to sneak around. I know that you don't like hiding in the shadows alone, watching over me while I'm with them."

"No, I do not, but are you sure you are ready for their reactions? Some, especially the hanyou, will not take it well."

"I think that's an understatement. Sneaking around just doesn't feel right. That and I want your arms around me all the time, not just when I can sneak away or when I can get Miroku to cover for me. I know he doesn't like lying about it either."

"If that is what you wish, then we will tell them in the morning."

----------------------------

Miroku was sitting alone in a clearing with a smirk on his face. Sure, Inuyasha was his friend and all, but he'd been treating Kagome poorly for too long. He was glad that she'd found someone who could see her and not Kikyo's reincarnation when they looked at her pretty, smiling face.

He covered his mouth and let out a quiet burp. That last first had been delicious! It was even worth the small coronary he had when he thought that somehow Inuyasha had managed to figure out what he and Kagome were hiding. She'd confided in him shortly after she returned to camp with suspiciously wet hair while Sango and Shippo were bathing and Inuyasha was once again with Kikyo. He'd promised her to keep it a secret and to help her sneak off whenever he could to her lover waiting in the woods.

It wasn't going to be easy, and he wasn't sure how long they could keep it up, especially considering how Kagome wasn't too great at lying and Inuyasha's keen senses. He was sure to notice sometime in the near future, especially if she didn't quite get the scent of dog demon off her skin. He chuckled softly to himself. Sure, Kouga he could see, since it was obvious that the wolf was head over heels for the miko, but for Sesshoumaru to fall for her… well, it was a feat that only Kagome could accomplish, that much was certain.


	2. Sometimes It's Just Better to Get Caught

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Feudal Tales Week 9 - Prompt 1

Shippo scampered along the forest floor, happily gathering acorns. He grinned mischievously. The ones he'd found today would work wonderfully to play a brilliant trick on that baka Inuyasha.

Giggling at the thought of what pranks he would pull on the hanyou, he jumped over a log and ran face first into something hard.

Looking up he gulped when he saw what or rather whom he'd run into. Of all the beings in the forest why did he have to run into this one? Did the Kami's hate him?

One thing was for sure; none of his tricks would help him now.

Seeing a flash of movement in the background and then recognizing the figure in the distance, Shippo's eyes widened in fear. He had to get help! Deciding it was his one and only chance, the little kitsune turned tail and ran.

--

"Where the fuck is the wench?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration. "Damn it I'm tired of fucking waiting for her! What the hell is she doing?"

"Inuyasha, I've told you. She is taking a bath." There was an uncomfortable pause as Miroku searched his mind. She was taking too long and he knew he couldn't keep Inuyasha from going after her much longer. "She somehow got tree sap in her hair… and you know how she likes to be clean. Maybe that's what's keeping her."

Sango shot the monk a sideways glance. He was absolutely full of shit, but she wasn't going to call him on it. If he was making excuses for Kagome then it was important enough for her to keep her mouth shut. Looking up at Inuyasha she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't figured it out himself. He could usually tell when someone was lying. Why was he so worked up and impatient?

"This is the third fuckin' day that I've had to sit and wait for her! There is no way she's just taking a bath." Angry golden eyes focused on Miroku. "What else is she doing, Miroku? You're covering for her. You must know what it is."

"Umm…" Miroku hummed to himself while scrambling for some kind of believable answer. "Well, you know how she likes her baths. Maybe she just needs a little more time to relax."

"Relax? When she comes back she looks **way** past relaxed! She can barely stand up! That's not from a bath!" The more the hanyou thought about it the more suspicious he became. She never used to take this long and when she did it was because she'd somehow gotten herself into trouble. He hadn't had to rush in to save her for over a week and he was beginning to feel like she didn't need him, and if she didn't need him then it was only a matter of time before she realized it and left him behind. If she was going to leave him he wanted to know.

Right as the hanyou's mouth opened to yell again Shippo came skidding into the clearing, moving so fast he would have landed in the fire if Inuyasha hadn't caught him by the tail. Not even taking notice of the fact that he was hanging upside-down, the kit launched into his frantic chattering. "He… he was watching her! He was watching her and she didn't know it! Kagome's in trouble! He saw me and I thought for sure he'd chase me but he didn't! Inuyasha, we have to go protect her from him!"

Inuyasha tossed Shippo to Miroku before dashing out of the clearing, using his nose to follow Shippo's path.

"Who was watching Kagome, Shippo?" Miroku asked in a voice that was far too calm in Sango's opinion. He hadn't even stood up yet and she had her weapon slung across her shoulder a full minute ago!

"Does it matter who it is?" Sango asked anxiously. "Kagome's in trouble!"

Miroku ignored her and shook Shippo gently. "Who, Shippo?"

"K… K… Ko… Kouga! He was watching her in the hot spring and she didn't know he was there!"

"Well, Kagome wasn't in trouble… but Kouga is and Inuyasha will be in a minute," Miroku said before standing up.

"What does that mean, Miroku?" Sango asked as she walked beside him, Shippo and Kirara following close behind.

"Kagome wasn't alone out there." When Sango made a noise of protest he silenced her by lifting a hand. "Kagome has been seeing Sesshoumaru secretly for a while now."

Sango's eyes almost popped out of her head before she took off at full speed, following the mini-trail of destruction Inuyasha left behind. Miroku sighed before picking up Shippo and running after her. He knew this wouldn't end well.

--

Kagome sighed before dunking her head underwater to rinse out the conditioner. When she broke the surface Sesshoumaru had a small frown on his face and his eyes flashed red. "Do not move," he growled before jumping to the shore. Even as worried as she was, she couldn't help but admire his body before it disappeared into the trees.

She was startled when Inuyasha burst into the clearing, sword drawn and ready. "Inuyasha?" she asked nervously. Did he know? Did Miroku tell? Was that why Sesshoumaru left? His clothes were still sitting right there!

"Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Whe… where's who?" Seconds later Sango, a battle-ready Kirara, and then Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder broke through the brush. Kagome locked eyes with Miroku in question and was more than surprised when he mouthed 'Kouga' at the same time as Inuyasha yelled.

"Come out and face me you fuckin' pervert wolf! I'll kill you!"

"Kouga?" Kagome asked in a shrill voice. Her eyes darted from Sesshoumaru's things to Miroku and back and while Inuyasha ranted and raved Shippo dashed past him, moving the taiyoukai's things out of sight. Sango just stood there looking around like she was expecting someone to come into sight at any minute.

Miroku looked around and smirked. "Yes, it seems Shippo caught Kouga watching you **bathe**."

Finally Inuyasha put away his sword and turned back to Kagome who was doing her best to stay hidden in the water. "Come on, wench. Get out. It's not safe here with the wolf hanging around."

"Inuyasha! I'm naked!" she yelled and the hanyou's ears flattened to his skull.

"Well then get dressed!" Miroku shook his head and moved to drag Inuyasha away but the hanyou wasn't having it. Finally she'd needed him to save her again and he was going to make sure she knew it! "No, damn it! I'm not leaving her here!"

"Sango will stay with Lady Kagome while she dresses, but we have to give her some privacy," he tried to convince the stubborn hanyou to no avail.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, leaving the clearing almost as fast as he'd entered, Miroku and Shippo following after. Sango sat at the edge of the spring near her friend and smiled. "You know, don't you?"

"Well, if I didn't before we got here, the clothes would have done it. Miroku told Shippo and I. Where… where is he?"

Kagome blushed. "After Kouga probably."

--

They were about halfway between the spring and their camp when Inuyasha froze before taking off to the right. Miroku sighed but followed and they were both rather shocked when they found a **very** naked Sesshoumaru with his hand wrapped around the wolf prince's neck. Inuyasha broke out in hysterical laughter and Miroku lifted a brow at the taiyoukai before dragging the hanyou away. Miroku silently thanked the Kami's that Sesshoumaru was still teaching Kouga his 'lesson' or his good friend would already be dead for laughing.

When they reached their camp Inuyasha finally regained a little bit of control only to break down again as he tried to speak. "I always suspected… he's so damn prissy! Oh, that was a once in a lifetime thing! I'm so fuckin' glad I didn't miss it!"

Miroku shook his head at his poor brain-dead hanyou friend. How could he not see a naked Sesshoumaru attacking Kouga who'd just been peeping on a naked Kagome as anything other than a good laugh? He often wondered how Inuyasha had survived as long as he had. He was absolutely clueless sometimes.

--

When Sesshoumaru finally returned, Kouga satisfactorily dealt with, Kagome was dressed and Sango was on her way back to camp. "You okay?" she asked as she saw his disheveled hair and slumped shoulders.

"We **need** to tell your pack. This Sesshoumaru can not suffer another indignity as this."

"Everyone but Inuyasha knows… what indignity?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. "You will not laugh," he said stiffly while he buried his nose in her hair. When she nodded her agreement he continued. "The hanyou, monk, and kit found this Sesshoumaru in… this state… with the wolf."

When her shoulders started shaking he growled softly at her in frustration. "I'm sorry, really I am. Would you rather they found us together in the spring?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Kagome kissed him softly and smiled. "Maybe next time…"


	3. Sometimes Letting Them Live Works Out Al

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Feudal Tales Week 10 - Prompt 2

Kouga sat sullenly soaking the hot spring relishing the heat on his aching muscles.

'Damn,' he silently swore, 'I have never been whipped so thoroughly in my life.'

He winced as a bruise on his back bumped the rocky bank and shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position.

He tensed as suddenly a form pushed its way through the bushes around the steaming water.

"Aw Hell!" he exclaimed, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked down at the wolf with a wicked smirk. "I was just wondering how it was. Damn, looks like your lover boy got kinda rough… or do you like it that way?" he asked with a snicker. He couldn't get the sight of his big tough guy brother naked and pinning Kouga to a tree. It was just too funny to forget!

"Shut the fuck up, dog breath! How was I supposed to know she upgraded from a half guard dog to a **real** guard dog?"

The hanyou's laughter caught in his throat. "What the fuck does that mean?" he demanded.

It was Kouga's turn to smirk. "Oh, you don't know, do you? Must be my lucky day. I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now than telling you that Kagome's fucking your brother." When his declaration was met by nothing but silence Kouga turned to study Inuyasha. He was expecting anger or pain or feelings of betrayal, anything that he could laugh at, but instead there was nothing. The hanyou's eyes were oddly blank. "Yo, Inu-Baka! I said **Kagome** is **FUCKING** your **brother**!" Finally he got some kind of response… but it still wasn't what he expected or had been hoping for.

"It's not possible. She would never do something like that. You have to be wrong."

"Wrong? I saw it with my own eyes!"

Inuyasha focused on the wolf in the spring, disbelief in his eyes. "Just what **did** you see, exactly?"

Kouga couldn't believe it! Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he yelling? He knew the hanyou was dense, but this was just too much! "I saw her naked in the hot spring with an equally naked Sesshoumaru. What the hell else could that mean?" Finally!!

A snarl of anger rippled through the steamy air. "That bastard! I'll kill him!"

The wolf demon's brows furrowed in confusion. "Just him? You're only angry at him?"

"Why the hell would I be angry at her? It wasn't her fault that bastard attacked her!"

"Um, Inuyasha? I really don't think he attacked her. She looked quite comfortable, not scared at all."

Inuyasha turned and focused entirely on the wolf. "You don't know what you saw, you pervert! What the fuck were you doing peeping on her while she was bathing to begin with?!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Kouga yelled back. "I caught her scent mixed with his and I thought she was in trouble! When I saw her with him I… I… I didn't get a chance to do anything before the kit crashed into me and then Sesshoumaru was there!"

"Yeah, and he kicked your pussy ass too, didn't he. What, you scared he'll come back and finish the job if you give him up?"

Kouga snarled. "He's too fucking fast, dog breath! What the hell is wrong with you that you can't believe the truth? **Kagome was with Sesshoumaru**!"

- - - -

Kagome sat in camp with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking, making everyone around her confused. They couldn't figure out why she was crying. It was all okay. Inuyasha hadn't figured it out. They were fine with it too. So what was she so upset about?

Finally Sango couldn't take it any more and moved to sit at her friend's side. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

The miko slowly looked up, surprising the slayer with her tear-free eyes. She wasn't crying at all! "I… oh, Kami! Poor Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku chuckled from where he sat. "It was rather entertaining I must admit. I was certainly not expecting to find the Western Lord in such a compromising position."

Once again Sango was confused; leading Miroku to detail what he, Shippo, and Inuyasha had come across on their return to camp. Soon both the slayer and the kit had joined the monk and miko in their uncontrollable laughter. They weren't going anywhere, not with Inuyasha off wherever the hell he was so eventually the group calmed down and settled in for the night. They were all asleep by the time he returned, Kouga finally having given up trying to convince him that Kagome was lying to him.

Inuyasha knelt beside his sleeping miko and gently brushed her bangs out of her face so he could see her peaceful expression. It was his fault that Sesshoumaru had done… well; whatever it was he'd done to her. He should never have let her out of his sight, at least not without some kind of protection, Sango or Kirara would have been better than nothing!

From the shadows, Sesshoumaru snarled softly. How dare the hanyou touch her like that? It was time, hell; it was long past time for them to tell Inuyasha. He was tired of watching over her from the shadows and only touching her when she could sneak away. He needed to be next to her, touching her, holding her, providing for her, and protecting her properly. With his decision made, the taiyoukai stopped hiding his scent and aura, allowing his presence to become known to his younger brother.

When the hanyou noticed, his nose twitched and his eyes narrowed. He and Sesshoumaru had some talking to do, that was certain, and now was as good a time as any. He allowed himself one last look at Kagome before he pulled himself to his feet and headed in the direction of the enemy.

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru knew he was coming and he couldn't keep the dark smirk off his face. Finally he got to rub the whelp's nose in it. He'd been waiting for this, anxiously even. Inuyasha had been given every chance in the world to have her, but he'd been too busy chasing after undead tail to even notice. He hadn't been so blind though. Sesshoumaru noticed her, saw her beauty, her strength, her unwavering loyalty. There were times when the taiyoukai wondered if the hanyou had problem seeing properly because he often acted like he was walking around with his eyes closed!

Finally his younger half-brother appeared through the thick underbrush and stared him down. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard! How dare you touch her? How dare you force her? What happened to your honor?'

Sesshoumaru snarled in response. "This Sesshoumaru has done no such thing. Your miko - **my miko** -came to me willingly, tired of being invisible or seen as merely a replacement for the one you truly desired. This Sesshoumaru should thank you, hanyou, for your idiocy that drove her to me."

Inuyasha leapt at him, sword drawn while he yelled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? She's just a human! Why would you want anything to do with her?" He found himself thrown backwards, his heels digging into the dirt in an attempt to stop the slide before he met with a tree trunk.

"Oh foolish little brother, she is so much more than just a human. This Sesshoumaru has had more than his fair share of the female population, but my sweet little miko… she is by far the best." The taiyoukai smirked as his brother stepped out of the dust cloud sputtering.

"You're full of shit, Sesshoumaru! She would never go to you! She promised to stay by my side! She loves me! Kagome would never give herself willingly to a prick like you!" Again he ran at his brother and again he was thrown back effortlessly. Inuyasha was too angry, too enraged to focus, and it was making him lash out without thought or planning, nearly guaranteeing his defeat.

"This Sesshoumaru will admit, she has felt some guilt over her choice, but she is certain she made the right decision." He lifted his hand and it began to glow green before he flicked his wrist and whipped Inuyasha across the chest repeatedly as he spoke, forcing him further and further backwards with every hit. "This Sesshoumaru sees her for who she is, not for who her soul once was. I see her beauty, her strength, her worth like you never have. You drove her away. Finally you have done something that this Sesshoumaru approves of. You might as well have handed her to me on a silver platter, handed me the hottest, tightest, and most pleasurable female I have ever had the pleasure of sampling. And by far the most delicious as well."

Inuyasha was panting, trying and failing to avoid his brother's youki whip, and he found himself speechless, something that had never before happened to him. Sesshoumaru hated humans. Why would he… How could he… It was just too much to comprehend.

The yelling and crashing, the clang of sword hitting sword and the spike in the demonic aura of the area all combined to pull Kagome out of a rather pleasant dream, and she was up and running through the forest as soon as she realized Inuyasha was still not there. She knew he was fighting Sesshoumaru. She could tell by the demon energy that was tingling on her skin.

Finally she reached them, but as she heard Sesshoumaru's voice she stilled, staying behind the tree line to hear what he was saying. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as he spoke. His deep sexy voice was making her blood heat up and when he said she was delicious the familiar throbbing began between her legs as she remembered all the amazing things he could do with his tongue. She watched as his eyes focused on her in the darkness and the smirk on his lips grew.

He knew she was out there. He knew she was watching, waiting, and listening. He would have said the same things regardless, but apparently she approved of his words because the scent of her arousal reached his powerful nose. He watched Inuyasha's face, waiting for the tempting scent to reach his less sensitive nose. He knew the second it did because the hanyou's back stiffened and his eyes searched the shadows.

"I still don't believe it. You had to have done something to her, tricked her somehow!" Kagome sighed and walked out into sight, heading directly to Sesshoumaru's side. "Damn it, Kagome! Stay away from him!"

"Inuyasha, you can't be this stupid." When her friend merely snarled, his eyes showing absolutely no comprehension that she'd spoken at all, she looked up into the taiyoukai's golden eyes. "Did you mean it?" she whispered.

"Every word."

She moved with near inhuman speed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had, his hands moving to her hips to pull her closer to his body. When his tongue slipped out and touched her lips she moaned, allowing him to taste her, causing a pleased growl to rumble in his chest. Their hands traveled across each other's bodies wherever they could find, searching and uncovering skin in their passion. Kagome almost immediately forgot Inuyasha's presence entirely, and while Sesshoumaru didn't, he didn't care if they had an audience or not. How better to rub the hanyou's nose in it than flaunting their mutual attraction right in front of him?

It was around then that Kouga ambled into the clearing and chuckled. "Believe me now, dog breath?" When Inuyasha didn't respond, the wolf walked up to him, poking him square in the chest. "Damn, I think they broke ya, Inu Baka." He sighed. "Come on, idiot; let's leave them alone before you get a bigger eyeful than you've gotten already."

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kouga led the stunned Inuyasha away. 'Perhaps the wolf is not so bad after all. This Sesshoumaru made the right decision by allowing him to live.' All non Kagome related thoughts left his mind as he succeeded in relieving her of all her clothing. She required his full attention after all.


End file.
